A Wedding to Remember
by marauderluverz
Summary: Hello again! This story is about Lily and James' wedding day with a new twist. James makes a mistake at the altar and Lily is none too happy. Will she forgive him? Will she call off the wedding? Plz R&R!Now COMPLETE 1st in Wedding series. May stand alone.
1. Chapter 1

A Wedding to Remember

"Are you sure I look alright?" she asked nervously.

"Lily you look beautiful," replied Lily's best "muggle" friend, Sapphire.

Sapphire hugged Lily. It was Lily's wedding day and everything had to be perfect. All of Lily's friends were there. Well, almost all. Although, even if she had invited him, she highly doubted that her ex-best friend, Severus Snape would have shown up.

"Everything will be fine, Lils."

"But-but what if I trip going down the aisle?"

"Then you trip going down the aisle," Sapphire replied matter-of-factly.

There was a knock on the door. It was Mr. Evans.

"Are we ready to start the wedding?" he asked the girls.

"I-I'm not so su-" Lily started.

"Yes, we are," finished Sapphire. Then Sapphire hugged Lily one last time and stepped out to start down the aisle with James' best friend and best man, Sirius Black. He was rather handsome, she had to admit.

"Shall we?" he asked offering his arm. She took it and they walked down the aisle toward the platform where James was already standing, sweating slightly.

"Tell James to stop messing with his tie," Sapphire hissed through her teeth to Sirius, all-the-while still smiling.

When Sirius reached the platform and stepped next to James he whispered to the nervous groom,

"Sapphire says to stop messing with your tie."

James out his hand back to his side. He couldn't believe it. The day he'd been waiting for, for eight years now, had finally come. He was marrying the girl of his dreams, Lily Evans.

Just then the music changed to a wedding march. His heart skipped a beat when he saw her enter with her father. She looked beautiful. He didn't want to wait for her to get up there. He wanted to run down the aisle and kiss her. But he knew he couldn't.

Lily heard the wedding march start and watched as the doors opened. It felt like she was watching all this from outside her body. When she looked at James her heart skipped a beat. She couldn't believe that after six years of refusing him and then dating him, she was marrying him. And of her own free will too.

He would be hers and she would be his. She was so scared, and excited, and anxious all at once. Which is probably why her eyes started to fill with tears.

Then all too soon, she reached the platform.

After some of the normal things the minister said, "Now I believe that Mr. Potter you had something you wanted to say to your future wife."

James loved the sound of that, "wife". He kneeled down in front of Lily and took her hand. She was shaking. He smiled at her.

"You are the love of my life, you have made me so happy. You are the most wonderful thing that has ever happened to me. And now I just wanted to say, I love you, Clarice."

A/N: Okay, what do you think? I need opinions. Should I keep this story going? Or is it hopeless? Plz leave a review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"_You are the love of my life; you have made me so happy. You are the most wonderful thing that has ever happened to me. And now I just wanted to say, I love you, Clarice."_

Lily quickly withdrew her hand from James'.

"Clarice?" she asked sharply.

James hurriedly got up.

"I'm so sorry. I meant Lily. Please just let me do it again. It just slipped." He felt like a fifth year again. Like he was going to be reprimanded for some prank he had pulled. Lily was livid. Tears were filling her eyes. He'd rather have her yell than cry. Tears were always worse. Yelling he could handle, but not tears.

"Lily, I'm-" Slap! He couldn't believe it. She had slapped him. Well, it wasn't as though she hadn't slapped him in almost three years.

"Oops. It slipped," she said quietly. She turned and ran down the aisle.

James was speechless. Sapphire stepped forward, "Excuse me, ladies and gentlemen, the wedding will continue momentarily," and then Sapphire ran after Lily.

Lily had just closed the door to her dressing room before she let all her tears go. Then after not even a minute later, there was a knock on the door. Lily didn't feel like having company and ignored it. Not expecting the person on the other side of the door to just walk in. But she did. Sapphire entered to see Lily wrinkling her beautiful wedding gown lying on the couch. Sapphire felt sorry for her.

"Lily?"

Lily looked up.

"I'm not going back out there," she said sitting up so Sapphire could sit next to her. Sapphire handed Lily a tissue box and Lily blew her nose.

"Who's Clarice?" Sapphire asked.

Lily was quiet for a minute and Sapphire was beginning to wonder if maybe she hadn't heard her and was just about to repeat the question when Lily started her story.

"You remember how I told you James and I broke up at the end of seventh year? Deciding maybe, we weren't right for each other. Well-" she took a breath, "James was dating this girl named Clarice. She was really pretty and James went so far as to propose to her." Here Sapphire interrupted,

"Did she accept?"

"Yes, she did," Lily said sounding as though she was having trouble talking but kept going anyway, "Well, they made it all the way to the altar and James realized he didn't love her."

"How did she take it?"

"She was a little offended at first but then he told her our story and she asked him why he was wasting time with her when he really wanted me."

"Wow."

"Yeah I know, Real understanding, Well apparently he did love her. He just said so."

"Lily it was obviously an accident and he's really sorry."

"Just give him a chance?" Lily laughed a little hysterically, "Funny, that's what everyone told me all through school. But no not this time, I don't feel like getting hurt again." Lily stood and grabbed her purse, and then she pulled out her wand. Just as Sapphire understood and was about to stop her, she dissapparated.

"Sure," Sapphire sighed, "and she leaves me to do the dirty work."

James watched as Sapphire ran out into the foyer. He turned to Sirius. Sirius was shocked.

"Clarice?" he asked in a whisper.

"I know," replied James shocked at his own stupidity. "How could I have made such a stupid mistake?" he smacked his forehead. He wanted to melt into the floor, just disappear. Too bad, he didn't have his invisibility cloak.

He had been thinking about how on earth he could have ever thought him and Lily weren't meant to be. How he could ever have been about to marry someone else. How determined he was that this time things would go the right way. He wouldn't mess things up. He should have been focusing on his speech instead.

Now he'd ruined everything, and Lily would never marry him. He had to go talk to her, he decided. He was just about to head out when Sapphire entered to hall again. James worried when he didn't see Lily right behind her.

Sapphire got to the platform and spoke to the room, "Attention, ladies and gentlemen, I am sorry to announce there will be no wedding today."

James couldn't believe his ears. Sirius patted James comfortingly on the back.

"Feel free to continue onto the reception and enjoy your dinner. Once again, I am sorry." Sapphire glanced at James and saw the tears in his eyes. She gave him a small sad smile, and descended from the platform.

A/N: Okay, So This chapters a bit longer than the first. I'm trying to do a bunch of stories right now so I hope the next chapter will be up soon but I only get 1 hour online a day so sometimes it's hard. :) Thanx to everyone who has and will review! I need ideas!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were all in James' dressing room. James kicked the wall, "I can't believe I was so stupid!" he said, sitting down on the couch, "We were so close," his voice cracked and it sounded very likely that he might soon start crying, "and now, she's gone." He couldn't help it any longer and the tears began to run down his cheeks.

Remus sat next to him and patted his back, "It's alright, mate. She's probably just really upset right now. After she cools down everything'll be alright."

"Either that, or she'll never forgive him and he'll live the rest of his days as a lonely bachelor in a cold apartment with fifty cats," said Peter.

Sirius and Remus both glared at him. "Right, not helping. Well, I'm sure she'll come around," he said smiling hopefully at the others.

"Nice save," Sirius muttered sarcastically.

James stood up suddenly, "I'll go talk to her and explain everything and it'll be fine." He grabbed his wand and turned on the spot.

"Well, I guess we should head to the reception," said Sirius as he walked out the door.

~*~*~

"Where have you three been?" Sapphire asked when they walked into the kitchen of her house, where the reception was being held.

"Comforting James," said Sirius as he used his finger to get a taste of the cake's frosting, "Mmm, that's good."

"Sirius!" screamed Sapphire.

"What? It's not like we're gonna serve it. We might as well enjoy it," he said grabbing a plastic spoon and scooping some frosting onto it.

"Yeah but neither Lily nor James is here-"

Sirius placed the frosting directly on Sapphire's nose. Both Remus and Peter started laughing.

"That's a good look for you," said Remus.

"Well, I'm glad you think so Remus," she said grabbing a scoop of frosting in her hand and spreading it onto his head, "And now _you_ look great!"

"Oh, Sapphire!" called Sirius.

She looked at him only to see him holding a big chunk of cake in his hand. He was smirking.

"Don't you dare," she said taking a step back, "remember, Sirius, this dress was expensive."

"Yeah, and I'm a wizard," he replied and he chucked the cake right at her dress.

~*~*~

James had first apparated to the small cottage he and Lily had bought to move into after the wedding. But when he saw she wasn't there he apparated to her room back at her parent's house. There she was throwing some clothes into a small bag.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

She jumped, "Where I go is none of your business, _Potter_," she snapped.

"Oh, Lily, you know I'm sorry. Please, just give me a chance to-" she dissapparated, "explain."

~*~*~

Remus Lupin heard loud knocking on the door to his apartment. It was getting late, who would be at the door? He opened the door and was very surprised to find Lily, still in her wedding gown.

"Lily, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I need a place to stay for the night. Somewhere James won't find me," she said stepping into his apartment.

"Oh, well Lily. Alright, you can stay just for tonight. You can have my room; I'll sleep on the couch." He knew she wouldn't leave and decided it was just easier this way.

"No, I don't want to kick you out of you room, I'll-"

"You'll stay in my room or you won't stay at all," he smiled, "besides I like sleeping on the couch," he lied.

"Uh-huh. Whatever you say, Remus. Thanks."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lily had just settled herself in Remus' room, she changed out of her wedding dress and pulled out a t-shirt and some sweat pants and crawled into the bed.

She felt bad about the wedding; she knew James hadn't meant to call her Clarice. She also knew the only reason she had called off the wedding was that she was scared. She wasn't ready for that sort of commitment. Sure, she loved James but she just- she'd hated him for so long and now she was marrying him? How did that make sense? Then again, nothing made sense to her anymore. Yes, she wanted to marry James, she guessed she was just … scared.

~*~*~

Remus was lying on his living room couch, tossing and turning, like he had been for the past half hour. He turned on the small muggle television in front of the couch and began flipping through the channels. He sighed; maybe he should have let Lily take the couch. He was just starting to drift off to sleep when – a loud knocking on his front door woke him up.

"Who on earth would be here at this hour?" he muttered getting up from his makeshift bed and opening the door to see –

"James?"

James walked in past Remus muttering to himself.

"James, what are you doing here?" Remus asked bewildered.

"Moony, I don't know what to do," he said finally, "Lily's gone and I don't even know where she is so I can talk to her." James caught sight of the couch and blankets, "Why are you sleeping on the couch?"

'_Uh-oh_,' Remus thought, '_This does not look too good._' "Um, I felt like sleeping on my couch." He lied.

"Why?" James asked.

"Can't a man sleep on his own couch whenever he wants to?" Remus asked dramatically.

There was a muffled crash from down the hall.

"Is someone else here?" James asked suspiciously.

"No," Remus said, "Now you should probably get going." He tried to push James back out the door.

"Well, if no one's here then," he started to walk down the hall, "I guess you won't mind me taking a look!" He ran down the hall. Remus bolted after him. "James, no don't–" James threw open Remus' bedroom door.

Lily looked up from where she was sitting on the bed, "Potter? What are you doing here?"

"Lily, why – wait, Remus how could you? James cried in a constricted voice.

"James, don't be an idiot. I needed a place to stay for the night where you wouldn't find me. Remus was letting me have his bed while he slept on the couch, _Merlin_." Lily answered sounding thoroughly exasperated.

"Lily, will you please just listen to me for one minute?" James pleaded.

"I'm through listening James." She replied harshly.

Remus sighed, "James you have five minutes, Lily you must listen to James. What can it hurt?" he walked out shutting the door behind him. Lily sighed. James sat down on the bed next to her.

"Lily, look I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to. I was nervous; you know how when I'm nervous I can't talk."

"James, you said another girl's name. At our wedding," she said, not looking him fully in the eye.

"Lily, I don't know what else to do. I'm sorry. I was thinking of you but I got tongue-tied. Do you want me to beg? Cause I will." He got down on his knees in front of her and grabbed her hands in his.

"James, I'm … I'm scared," she said finally.

James climbed back onto the bed, "Scared? Of what?"

"I don't know. Us? Marriage?" she said, tears gently slipping down her cheeks.

James reached up and wiped away the tears, "Why? Don't you want to marry me?"

"Yes, but I just – Doesn't' it seem too soon? I don't know if I'm ready for this," she said.

"Sure you are. We both are. We can do this, but only together."

"But how can you be sure?" Lily asked her tears finally subsiding.

"Because I love you."

"I love you, too, James."

"Then give me one more chance, please Lily," he begged.

"James, how can I say 'no'?" she leaned over and kissed him full on the mouth. After pulling away, James got up.

"Well, better go thank Remus," he said opening the door. And there was Remus.

"Um," he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Thanks, Moony," James said, "Lily, I'll drop you off at home."

"So, is the wedding back on then?" Remus asked.

"Yes," Lily said, "Tomorrow," she said smiling at James. He nodded.

"And since we still have everything there …" James said.

"Actually, um, well," Remus began, rubbing the back of his neck, "There's no cake."

"What did you all eat it?" Lily teased.

"No, we had a food fight with it," Remus corrected, "Sirius' idea." He added.

Lily just shook her head.

"Well, we'll figure things out later," James, said as he pulled Lily off the bed.

"Bye, Moony."

"Bye, James."

"Bye, Remus."

Crack!

James and Lily were gone. Remus let out a sigh of relief. They were gone; he had hoped they'd leave. He glanced up; there on the back of his bedroom door was Lily's wedding gown.

Crack!

Lily appeared again. "Sorry, I forgot," she grabbed her dress, "Thanks for everything, Remus," she said hugging him.

"No problem," he replied.

~*~*~

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

James grabbed Lily, dipped her, and kissed her. The whole hall broke into applause as James carried Lily out of the hall.

Once everyone got back to Sapphire's house for the reception, they served dinner. Both James and Lily's dads each made a toast for the new couple, and then Sirius got up.

"Uh no," Lily muttered into her husband's ear.

"Well, Prongs, it took you three trips to the altar to get married. You made a good choice," he said winking at Lily, "I guess what they say is true, 'Third time's the charm.'"

Everyone laughed and Sirius came over and hugged both James and Lily.

"So, where's the cake?" Lily asked Sirius.

"Um, well, it's-"

The doors to the kitchen opened and out rolled a cake seven layers high on a cart. Made of an assortment of Ding-dongs, Twinkies, Ho-ho's, and other snack cakes.

Lily just shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Lily," James whispered.

"It's fine, James. I've got everything I need right here," she took his hand, "Who cares about the cake?"


End file.
